1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air-conditioning apparatus, and more specifically; to a vehicle air-conditioning apparatus provided with an insertion port for mounting and dismounting a filter on a side surface of a case.
2. Related Art
A vehicle air-conditioning apparatus is often provided with a filter upstream of a heat exchanger for cooling. The filter needs a maintenance such as cleaning or replacement. Therefore, in a state in which the vehicle air-conditioning apparatus is installed on a vehicle, the filter can be mounted and dismounted through an insertion port provided on a side surface of a case. Since the vehicle air-conditioning apparatus has a structure which may suck outside air from outside of the vehicle, a case where rain water is introduced into an interior of the apparatus and is accumulated upstream of the filter is considered. When the amount of water accumulated upstream of the filter increases, there is a fear that water level rises and reaches the filter insertion port, and finally a problem of leakage of the water outward of the apparatus may result. In order to solve the problem described above, a technology providing a configuration in which water leakage from the insertion port is prevented by providing a guide rail on a lower portion of the filter and a drainage channel that couples an upstream side of the guide rail and a drain port provided on a downstream side, and introducing water accumulated upstream of the filter to the drain port is proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).